Donald Love
Donald Love is a character in the Grand Theft Auto videogame series that serves as one of the main characters in GTA: Liberty City Stories and GTA III; and he had bit parts in GTA: Vice City. He is depicted as a wealthy media mogul with macabre hobbies. In GTA III, he was voiced by Kyle MacLachlan, who also portrayed Cliff Vandercave. Description Personality Donald Love has painted himself as a charismatic, wealthy bachelor, but his true personality is hidden to all but his closest associates. He is implied to indulge in cannibalistic and necrophiliac behavior. Though he hasn't been shown directly murdering a person, he orders his associates to kill enemies of his for his "morgue parties". He also doesn't seem to have any qualms on what person he decides to consume, as he ate his own mentor, Avery Carrington at one of his "parties". In GTA III ''his bizarre tastes are implied, but not confirmed. Appearance He appears with a suit in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''and ''Liberty City Stories. He was more flamboyant in those games than in Grand Theft Auto III, in which he got an older and sterner look. In addition, he doesn't wear a suit anymore; instead, he appears with a conventionnal grey shirt, which had to the dark game's atmosphere. Also his voice seems to be basser. Villainous Acts Although he normally represents Donald as a friend of the protagonist and has never been an antagonist, often macabre use trends during the game. While GTA III only vaguely alludes to his macabre trends, in GTA: Liberty City Stories sheds some light on his true personality. *He really will do anything to make money - even ordering the death of his mentor Avery Carrington (by the hands of Toni Cipriani) as well as reporter Ned Burner. He also asks Toni to deliver their bodies to him, so that he could eat their remains. *In one scene he is seen eating a human torso. *But one of his most important moments is when he orders Toni to plant two car bombs underneath Fort Staunton, destroying the entire district and presumably killing thousands. This also explains the existence of the construction site in GTA III. Trivia *He is the only GTA villain that is considered Pure Evil, as he mercilessly betrayed his old mentor and killed him, destroyed an entire district of the city, killing thousands in the process, and is extremely perverted to the point of eating his enemies' corpses after "playing" with them. Despite this, he is not considered to be the main antagonist for GTA III ''and even appears as the deuteragonist from ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. **This make him in many ways similar to William Afton from The Silver Eyes (the killer from Five Nights at Freddy's): the two appear to be harmless at first, but are utterly depraved individuals who are the only characters of their long-running franchise with many villains to qualify as Pure Evil. Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Businessmen Category:Cannibals Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Graverobbers Category:Greedy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Muses Category:Nemesis Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Propagandists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Weaklings